


YOU, ALWAYS YOU

by emiamy04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blue and green, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, already said that but it’s really fucking short just so you know, dassit, enjoy, it’s actually just cute stuff, larry stylinson - Freeform, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiamy04/pseuds/emiamy04
Summary: basically Louis proposes to Harry under a gazebo and it’s all really cute
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	YOU, ALWAYS YOU

Hi! This is the first work I post and, although it’s really short, I’d appreciate if you could give me feedback and report eventual mistakes. Thank you and enjoy :) 

All the love, Emilia.xx

————

Harry and Louis are sitting on a porch swing under an artistically adorned, white gazebo, with red, climbing roses twirling all over its elegant legs. 

Louis takes a deep, shaky breath to calm his nerves before he starts speaking.

”Harry, you are the best thing that happened to me in my entire life. It’s been ten years since we first met and I learnt that I can’t live without you.”

A surprised sound escapes Harry’s mouth, followed right after by a precious smile.

“I love you more than anything in this world. I’m so proud of who you’ve become, not caring about what people think of you, just being yourself. I love that it’s so important to you to spread love and kindness and acceptance in this world to make it a better place. I love when you smile your real smile, adorned with the most perfect dimples. I love the way you snarl at everyone who dares enter the kitchen while you’re cooking, I love your habit of walking naked around the house, I love that I get to spoon you every night until you fall asleep. God, I even love when you’re annoyed at me and send me those little glares now and then, I love that I can kiss them away. You’re perfect to me, I love you whole, with all your perfect imperfections. So please, for my mental health, cause I’ve literally been head over heels for you since I can remember,” he kneels on the floor and takes a little crimson velvet box out of his pocket “will you be my loving husband?” he finishes his speech and opens the box, revealing the most beautiful ring Harry has ever seen, made of silver with tiny diamonds set all over its surface.

Harry is full on sobbing now. 

“Oh my god Lou” he manages to say through his tears, “I- yes yes yes, of course I will oh my god.” 

He then reaches out for Louis and closes the distance between them, engulfing the smaller boy in a bone crashing hug. 

“I love you so fucking much it hurts, fiancé” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear.

Big smiles erupt on both their faces, as the two boys part the tiniest bit, so that emerald green meets crystal blue. They stare at each other with adoring eyes, the euphoria previously present momentarily quieted down by the intensity of the moment. Louis is the one who closes the gap between him and his husband-to-be, their eager, pink lips finally meeting in a slow, sweet kiss.

•the end• 

————

Thank you for reading, loads of love!♡


End file.
